If
by Only Hope-7
Summary: What if Kelly had not miscarried Brandon's child in Season 7? This story begins where "Mother's Day" left off. Brandon and Kelly face difficult decisions and find out if their love is strong enough to survive.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is my first Brandon and Kelly fan fiction. It begins where the episode in Season 7 entitled "Mother's Day" left off. What if Kelly had not miscarried on the next episode? This is what I would have liked to have seen happen. :)_

_**I do not own these characters or anything to do with Beverly Hills 90210.**_

**Part One**

The magazines were just as boring at this doctor's office as they were at any other. However, it would not have mattered if they were interesting because Brandon could only think of Kelly who was in an exam room not far away. He sighed, closing his reading material. How long could it take? In truth, it had not even been that long, but it felt like hours.

The home pregnancy test showed positive, but they wanted confirmation from Kelly's doctor. Kelly had been upset all weekend so Brandon hoped for her sake, the test was a fluke. But he had to admit that he himself was hoping it was accurate. He was already getting a little excited at the prospect of being a father. He didn't even know why. Up until a couple of days ago, having a child was one of the furthest things from his mind. Now, it was all he could think about.

Kelly emerged then almost expressionless. Brandon quickly rose and moved to her side, his heart racing. The waiting room was full of other patients and he and Kelly exited in silence. Once alone in the hall, Brandon looked at her expectantly. She took a breath, her eyes rising to his. "I'm pregnant," she whispered. "The doctor just confirmed it. I'm due in January."

"Kel," Brandon said slowing, holding her face in his hands. She had begun to cry again. "It's going to be okay."

"Is it?"

"Of course it is." He kissed her lovingly. "Let me get you home." She nodded as the turned towards the elevators. He took her to the beach apartment even though he would have preferred his house. He didn't want to push her though. Fortunately, the apartment was empty and they were soon sitting on Kelly's bed, their long silence still lingering.

Brandon spoke first. "Kel…I know last night you…well, pretty much said you wanted to terminate the pregnancy. And I know I told you it was your decision and it is, but…I've thought a lot about it, and I'd like to ask you to consider keeping the baby." Kelly looked at him thoughtfully; listening to his heart felt words. Despite how scared she was, she had to admit that there was a part of her that wanted the same thing he did.

"This is your baby too, Brandon. You do have say in this. I appreciate your support, but…I don't want to do something your truly against deep down."

"How do you really feel?"

"I think the timing is horrible, but…I love you. Sitting in the doctor's office today, I…I just don't know that I can live with myself if I have an abortion." Her eyes fell to her lap. Brandon placed is hand over hers.

You know, Kel… I asked you to marry me two years ago because I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I still want that now."

Kelly's tongue slid across her lower lip slowly, her eyes still in her lap. "I don't want you to feel obligated to marry me, Brandon."

"I don't. You're wearing our ring around your neck. I think we're both planning for you to wear it on your finger someday. At least, I know that is what I want." She looked up at him, her brow furrowed.

"I want that too. I just…I know this wasn't planned, and I don't want you to feel rushed."

"I've been waiting two years for you to say yes to my proposal. I hardly call that rushing." He gave her a tiny grin and she couldn't help but to smile. "May I have the ring?" Kelly paused, but then gingerly removed the necklace, slipped the ring of its chain and placed it in Brandon's open palm.

She watched him lower himself onto the ground into a kneeling position. He smiled up her, a smile to which she returned. "Kelly Taylor, will you marry me?" Brandon looked at her expectantly and she took in a breath. She began to smile a little.

"Yes, I will. I'll marry you."

"You mean it?" A brief chuckle was emitted from her lips.

"Yes, I do. I want to marry you." She gave an assuring nod. Brandon studied her eyes, seeing some of the sparkle return. "I love you, Brandon." He slipped the ring on her finger before kissing her.

"I love you too, Kel," he response was a breath into hers as the kiss deepened. Kelly felt the tension in her body dissipate as a peaceful wave washed over her. Everything was going to be fine now…maybe not easy, but fine.

They married a few weeks later in the presence of their close friends and family. Steve was Brandon's best man and Donna, Kelly's maid of honor. Valerie reluctantly viewed from the back row, but had to retract her devious claws for an afternoon. A small celebratory dinner was held at the After Dark following the ceremony. It was simple and special and Brandon and Kelly later said they would not have had it any other way.

"A toast…" Steve began, rising from his seat. All eyes turned to him. "To my friends, Brandon and Kelly…who deserve all the happiness in the world. Brandon, you always do the right thing…you swooped Kelly up just before I was about to make my comeback…." Everyone began to laugh. "Now, we all know Kelly would not have been able to resist my charms otherwise." Their laughter continued as Steve beamed. "I love you both. Congrats."

Donna offered a toast as well as did the Walsh's. Valerie even mustered up a few words that were nice coming from her. Kelly breathed a sigh of relief once Valerie returned to her seat. David piped up then, clearing his throat. "Okay, as owner of this humble establishment, it is my duty to provide some entertainment. He walked over to the awaiting band on stage who were quietly playing instrumental music. David joined them on the keyboard. "Let's open up the dance floor with our newly wed couple. We all know Brandon's love for dancing," he grinned, warming up the keys.

"Kelly was the only one I could ever dance with." He rose from his seat, offering his hand. She smiled softly at him, slipping her hand into his and rising from her seat. Donna had designed a beautiful, but simple gown, and its white satin billowed like clouds behind Kelly as they made their way to the dance floor. Friends and family soon joined them, but Kelly tuned them all out as she stared at Brandon.

"I was really nervous earlier," she admitted as they swayed back and forth.

"Me too."

"But…"

"But?"

"Then I saw you at the altar and…I knew…that it was going to be okay."

"And it is."

"How do you know that?" she curiously questioned.

"Because of the way I felt when I looked into your eyes when you were walking towards me today. It's true what people say about only being able to see one person in room full of others. All I could see was you, Kel."

"I love you," she said, drawing her body even closer to his.

"May I cut in?" It was Kelly's father who made the request. Brandon paused glancing at Kelly who smiled at her dad.

"Of course." Jackie was standing on the outskirts of the dance floor where Brandon joined her. She was watching Kelly and Bill.

"I'm glad she's letting him in…even if it is just for the night," Jackie commented to which Brandon nodded.

"Me too. Where's your other half?"

"Dancing with Erin," she pointed and Brandon smiled at the sight of Erin standing on Mel's shoes as they danced.

"Well, if you don't mind me stepping on your toes occasionally, we can join them."

"I thought you could only dance with Kelly?"

"You're as close to Kelly as I'm going to get at the moment." Brandon winked and Jackie smiled at he led her to the dance floor.

*********************************************************************

"I got you the best room at the Belage Hotel, my friend," Steve said proudly as he plopped the gold key in Brandon's hand.

"Why, thank you, Steve. I'm sure the new Mrs. Walsh will appreciate this as well." Kelly walked up as they were jabbing and giggling like school girls.

"You two are never going to grow up," she sighed, slightly amused.

"Of course not. Now, it is time for us to depart," Brandon announced, wrapping his arm around her waist. "My best man here hooked us up with a room at the Belage."

"Mmmm…you're so thoughtful, Steve." He shrugged.

"I try."

**********************************************************************

Kelly's laughter could be heard down the hallway of the top floor of the Belage as Brandon carried her over the threshold of their suite. "Steve did us proud," Brandon announced.

"He certainly did," Kelly agreed as her feet touched the ground again. She walked across the room to the wall of windows that overlooked the city.

"You up for a night cap?" She looked over her shoulder at Brandon to find him holding up a bottle of sparkling cider.

"I am, but that's not the kind of night cap I had in mind." Her eyes darkened as she slowly walked towards him, his eyebrows raised.

"It's not?" he asked with intrigue, her lips hovering at his. Kelly shook her head.

"Nope."

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, let me just show you…"

_To be continued...._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for your thoughts on the first chapter. Any feedback is much appreciated! The story will begin to pick up after this chapter, but I am trying to lay some of the foundation. I'm leaving things a little lighter-hearted for the time being because I think Brandon and Kelly spent too much time in turmoil on the show. _

**Part II**

Brandon awoke alone the next morning. He squinted at the sunlight coming through the sheer curtains of the hotel room. He knew where to find her. It had been the same scenario for the past few weeks. Brandon rubbed his eyes as he walked to the bathroom door that was half-way shut. "Kel?" Pressing his palm to the middle of the door, he slowly pushed it open. Kelly was sitting on the floor next to the toilet. She looked up at him with a pale face. "Baby, I wish you'd wake me when you start feeling sick."

"We don't have to share every moment of this," she groaned, running her hands through her short hair. Brandon walked over to sink, wetting a rag. He the knelt down to Kelly's level and placed it to her forehead. "Thanks," she mumbled, leaning up against the wall.

"I don't understand how you can feel fine the night before and be so sick the next morning."

"Like clock work." She sighed, truly looking at him for the first time since he'd entered the bathroom.

"I thought I'd order room service. You need to eat something." Kelly grimaced at the thought.

"I think I'm going to be sick again." She shifted towards her white porcelain friend and Brandon grimaced to himself. He would never get used to seeing her sick.

"Brandon...I don't like you seeing me like this."

"Kel, you're pregnant. You can't help being sick."

"What a great way to start our first day of marriage, huh?"

"Hey, we're together and besides...not everyone gets to throw up in the Belage Hotel."

"Donna did." Well, she was right. Prom night. That was unfortunate.

"True."

"I think I'm done." Brandon helped her stand, watched her brush her teeth, and then led her back to the bed.

"Now," He began, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "What can you stand to eat or drink?" She sighed again.

"Chocolate milk."

"Chocolate milk? I'm offering you anything on the Belage menu and you choose chocolate milk?" Kelly grinned at how cute he was.

"It's filling."

"Whatever you say." He smirked before leaning in to kiss her. "Good morning, Wife, by the way."

"Good morning, Husband." Kelly ended up eating half of Brandon's breakfast when the food arrived. Brandon was glad that she was eating, but had to frown when he found both pancakes missing. Kelly began to giggle uncontrollably at his pitiful expression. "I'm sorry." He laughed, shaking his head.

"I'll let you make it up to me."

"Mmmm...what did you have in mind?"

"Shower?" Kelly nodded, biting her lower lip. He grabbed her hand, gently pulling her to the bathroom, articles of clothing intermittenly landing on the floor. The hot shower water soon engulfed them with steam. Kelly moaned as Brandon kissed her lovingly. They had only been back together a short time, but it had been as if no time had passed at all. Those two years apart were a mere spec in the horizon now. Life was beautiful again because she had him back. And when he made love to her, she felt as if time stood still. Brandon made her feel special because he was special, their love was special. Their future together, would be...special.

***************************************************************************************

Hotel checkout time was 12 Noon. Brandon and Kelly reluctantly dressed and headed home. They were waiting to take their honeymoon at a later date. Graduation was right around the corner, and no one wanted to miss that. Plus, they decided it would better if Kelly were passed the early weeks. Her doctor had advised against traveling so early in a pregnancy. "We'll wait until you feel better," Brandon had said with a smile to which Kelly had returned. It was strange. To have been so upset about her accidental pregnancy, Kelly now found herself excited and content with the idea.

The car ride home consisted of one topic of conversation.:Val.

"I want her to move out, Brandon."

"I know...and I'm sure she's planning to do so. I just don't want to be rude about it."

"She and I do not get along and do not need to be living under the same roof."

"This is no news to me, Kel. I'm going to talk to her."

"Thank you."

"Now, what about Steve?"

"I'm fine with Steve staying, if you are." It was amazing how entire tone would shift when they were talking about someone other than Val.

"Yeah, I'd prefer it."

"Me too."

"All right, then it's settled.

****************************************************************************************

"Brandon, please don't make me go," Val pleaded.

"Val, I'm sorry, but Kelly and I are married now, and we all know how you two feel about each other. Plus, we need room for the baby."

"What about Steve? You're not making him move!" Brandon sighed.

"Kelly...wants to make your room the nursery because it's closest to our bedroom. Come on Val, it's time. I'm sorry." She nodded as he walked out of the living room. He wasn't leaving her a choice, but she didn't blame him. She blamed Kelly. Val stomped up the stairs to the to the master bedroom and flung the door open. Kelly was sitting on the bed reading.

"Brandon asked me to leave. Are you happy now?" Kelly looked up at her, expressionless.

"Yes, I am." Val shook her head, disgusted, and then slammed the door behind her. Brandon and Steve heard the commotion downstairs.

"Bran...if my being here is a problem, I'll find another place," Steve offered, though he hoped he would not have to leave. Brandon held up his hand.

"Kel and I have already discussed how we want you to stay." A smile spead across Steve's face.

"I was hoping you would say that."

Valerie moved out within the week and all seemed to be well at Casa Walsh. The group all moved their tassles to the other side of their graduation caps a few days later. Another chapter of their lives was closed, a new one just beginning.

_TBC--Too happy? Too cheesy? Hope not._


End file.
